The Rise of Love and Evil
by F.C.M Inglis
Summary: Ok very long story bout Voldemort (in slightly later chapters) rising and how that affect the marauders and the gang as Voldemort rises so will friends ships and love in Hogwarts rated M for occasional swearing and possible lemons later NOW READ IT


Sup ma peeps this is my first fanfic, like ever. So please be kind and review.

This is a harry potter fanfic more so focusing on the marauders era as I do love those stories, Sorry if I get any of the facts wrong. Just review and let me know if I have messed up and I shall fix it because I'm nice like that.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling as I am not (to my knowledge) a blonde woman who happens to be a billionaire and own nothing of the Harry Potter universe except for a marauders map that I bought in Harry Potter world.

The Potter Mansion

7:30 PM (half an hour before 'the party')

The Potter Mansion was a huge, it gave new meaning to the word mansion, in fact it was so gigantic it gave new meaning to the word huge.

As the name suggests it belonged to the potters and had since the 18th century.

It had undergone several renovations and even a war or two (both of the wizard and muggle variety) it had 57 rooms which included 15 bedrooms all with a queen size bed or bigger, a tennis court, a basketball court, half a quidditch court and a ballroom.

A ballroom which at this moment in time was a scene of chaos that only the marauders could create, or at least three of them.

A one Mr James Potter was on top of a very large ladder trying to use a sticking charm to attach a huge banner over the large entrance to the hall.

Usually he would have one of his friends levitate him up there with their wands, but you never knew when Padfoot would come in and decide to trip up whomever was holding the wand leading James to a rather panful fall.

Below James was the one the only Remus Lupin having a bit of a laugh at his bespeckled friends expense, along with Peter Pettigrew who wasn't even trying to keep his composure as the normally shy boy bent over hands on knees from laughing.

James smiled glad his friend was happy especially on his birthday he knew Remus was only having said aforementioned laugh to make Peter happy on his special day (it's not every day you turn 17 after all).

"No no no James a little to the right" said Remus smiling widely as he told his friend the correct placement of the very heavy banner something he'd been having a bit of fun with for the past 5 minutes James sighed sweating from his efforts.

"Here?" asked James.

"Ya see what you've done there is put it to far to the right a bit more to the left now" said Remus in an attempt to stay serious, beside him James could hear Peter snort like a pig.

"Ya know" begin James trying to imitate casual conversation a difficult feat due to the fact that he was 15 feet off the ground on a barely sturdy ladder "I missed the days when you were just a shy kid who would barely ever talk and who always called all of us asses."

"I can start calling you asses again if you'd like" suggested Remus with a smirk.

"I was more talking about the whole 'shy never talking' thing actually" said James "here?" he asked again hopefully.

"More to the right" said Remus "oh and what happened is you introduced me to Padfoot who taught me to never stop talking" James smiled.

"Where is he anyway? Here?" said James said stretching to adjust the banner to the right a bit more "here?"

"More to the right" said Remus not even looking now "and I do believe Padfoot is doing his hair" James stretched out even more to the point where only one foot was on the ladder and it was beginning to shake.

"Wait didn't he get dressed when we did" asked James ladder and voice ever shaking as he strained himself.

"Your point being" asked Remus an eyebrow raised James then promptly fell off the ladder but with his hands still on the banner he more swung Tarzan style, it would have looked pretty cool if he had not fell on his face, he then got up dusted himself off and carried on like nothing had happened.

"My point being Moony is that, that was 2 hours ago are you really trying to tell me he's spent 2 hours on his… 'Actually yeah that sounds about right.'

"Well we can't all be scrawny messy haired gits Prongs" a familiar voice barked from the entrance it was a one Sirius Black dressed in a suit with a blood red tie and wind swept black hair (which was strange as there was no wind) "I mean honestly everyone in this room is wearing a suit cept you" he said gesturing around it was true.

Peter was dressed in a three piece jacket and trousers both black whereas the waistcoat was yellow along with the tie (it was tradition to wear yellow on your 17th birthday.)

Remus wore a navy blue suit with a much lighter blue shirt and purple tie.

Prongs hurriedly putt back on his charcoal grey jacket and his silvery tie he had taken off both for the manual labour he also rolled back down his black shirt sleeves "So how bout it Padfoot, care to get up the ladder and put that banner up" he said hopefully

"Yeah I'm not that stupid" said Padfoot who flicked his wand which made the banner rise and attach itself to the space above the entrance at the perfect place and if you looked closely you could see James's soul break a little.

At that moment the door opened to the mansion and the sound of girls laughter drifted to the four boys Sirius grinned finally some fun he shared and look and a grin and they both ran out of the ballroom to begin the party.

The promise of being adored and flirted with beckoned almost immediately Wormtail sprinted after them trying to keep up with his friends Remus then folded up the ladder and began to walk calmly after his friends a small smile playing on his lips as even he was exited.

The Potter Mansion

9:00 PM

Party's In Full Swing

As with any wizarding party the one at the Potter house hold was decadent and wondrous, there was an ever showering amount of glitter and confetti falling from the ceiling.

The music was loud the girls beautiful the boys handsome just how the marauders liked it so thought Lily as she walked through the entrance to the ballroom _'god potter actually owns a ballroom no wonder he has such a big head.'_

"This place is amazing" said Dorcas raising her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

"I know right" said Marlene similarly shouting a bit "It's huge" she said gesturing around her she was right the ceiling was cathedral height and it was all rather beautiful, the entrance to the room was underneath two large stair cases with wound around the outer wall coming to the floor about halfway through the room framing the massive dance floor in the centre of the floor nicely.

The three girl walked across the very crowded and colourful dance floor saying hello's and smiling at people they know and trying to size up the people they didn't.

"There are so many people that I don't know here" said Dorcas checking out some very attractive French boys standing by the punch bowl.

"They must be from Beauxbatons" said Lily noticing where her friend was looking and having to shake her head to concentrate and not think of the annoyingly attractive boys, with her luck they were probably best friends with potter.

"How do you reckon James knows those blokes" said Marlene craning to catch a look at the French kids.

"The Potters tend to give generously to all sorts of charity's including the French national education fund they also regularly have to visit France no doubt they took the youngest Potter to go with them" said Lily automatically, she looked at her friends to see them with strange smug smiles staring right at her "or at least that's what it said in the paper" said Lily rather lamely.

"I'm surprised you had time to pull yourself away from writing Mrs Lily Potter on a piece of paper again and again to do any research" said Dorcas Lily felt her cheeks heat up as they always did whenever her friends started up about her loving that Potter git.

"For the millionth time I have no interest in dating that big headed irritating ass that is James Potter" shouted Lily loudly a few people looked at her then looked away when they realized who was shouting.

Marlene smiled and said "alright fine but you do realize we'll have to say hello to him at some point it's only polite as he is hosting the party" Lily fumed as she walked alongside her friends.

"Fine I've got something to say to him how bout you're a…" no one ever knew what Lily was going to say because at that moment she bumped into a woman and they both nearly fell to the ground "oh god I'm so sorry are you alright?" asked Lily blushing profusely.

"No no it's fine if anything I was in the way" said the woman she smiled, she was stunning she looked to be in her forty's with curly black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to hold such kindness.

Lily couldn't help smile back, this woman was just so nice most people would have called her an idiot and would tell her to watch where she was going but this woman said it was her own fault "you know I'm not actually supposed to be here I'm just passing through I left a book I was reading in the other room you may have read it's called to kill a mocking bird absolute cracking read" she said smiling her infectious smile Marlene beamed she'd just been talking to Dorcas earlier about it they were right in the thick of it.

"You know we have" said Dorcas similarly smiling the woman seemed to light up.

"Wow you must be intelligent girls even I can barely keep up with some of the vocabulary anyway where are my manners my names is Christine Potter" she said offering a slightly wrinkled but perfectly manicured hand.

Marlene's jaw dropped and Lily frowned slightly as she tried to figure out how this lovely woman could in any way be related to James Potter, Dorcas however kept her composure perfectly as she was the one who disliked the marauders least out of the three she shook the hand saying "Christine beautiful name."

The woman smiled "thank you" she said she then frowned slightly "Is there something wrong with those two" she said softly, gesturing to the still confounded girls.

"Aha I think we know your son" said Dorcas smiling "James Potter?" the woman's face lit up once again.

"Ah yes I'm his mother" said Christine "and you are?"

"Oh my name is Dorcas" she said gesturing to herself at that moment Marlene came out of her stupor as she was always one to be polite and never to miss introducing herself.

"I'm Marlene" she said offering her hand to be shaken Christine shook it smiling.

"And you?" she asked Lily kindly, she probably thought Lily was a bit slow as she was still frowning looking into space Lily shook herself mentally and smiled.

"I'm Lily" she said at that moment Christine's face lit up with recognition.

"Not Lily Evans?" she said Lily frowned caught unawares.

"Ummm yes how did you know" she asked.

"Well James of course he won't shut up about you in all of his letters its Lily's the smartest in the class Lily's so beautiful he won't shut up about you" said Christine happily.

She was unaware that Lily was mentally rolling her eyes at Potters most recent idiocy _'I mean honestly telling his mother about me what a moron' _but somewhere deep inside she felt a small jump of happiness.

"Anyway I've taken up far too much of your time" said Christine Gesturing to the party she said "have fun dance meet boys do stupid things have a good time."

"Ummm thanks" said Lily stupidly she was still surprised by the amount of warmth that this woman seemed to put out the second when she was out of earshot Marlene leaned over to Lily's ear and said.

"How the hell could someone like that create someone like James Potter?

"I know right he was such a regular ass I assumed he was abused by his parents or something" said Lily with an eyebrow risen.

"Maybe he had a twin that was pure good and he was born pure evil" said Dorcas.

"What and he died without anyone knowing" asked Marlene

"Or did he" gasped Dorcas.

"OOO the plot thickens" giggled Lily.

"Dam and a James Potter who was perfect good would have been perfect for Lily" said Dorcas shaking her head.

"Mmmm oh yes" said Lily "If Potter did kill someone let's not focus on the crime let's focus on my getting a boyfriend."

"In our defence a twin murdering his brother at birth would be more likely to happen" said Dorcas a slight smile twitching her lips Lily smiled and fell across her friend putting a hand on her head in the stereotypical woman fainting way and gasped out melodramatically in a very Dorcasish way.

"OH GOODNESS DORCAS YOU WOUND ME" Dorcas smiled and said

"oooo speaking the evil Potter twin there he is with all his hells angels" she said pointing at the top of the stairs And she was right there they were at the top of the stairs standing all side by side, dramatically.

They all wore suits as this was a black tie sort of affair but in the words of the invitation 'really bring whatever the fuck ya like but formal would be better' which would explain why several people had heeded his words and brought what they wanted, for instance there was a boy from huffelpuff wearing a hotdog costume.

However the four marauders had tried to follow their own rules and had all worn suits Black in a well a black suit, and red tie.

Remus (the one marauder Lily could actually stand) was wearing a purple tie that Marlene was now checking out with an eyebrow raised (she loved purple a scary amount and probably now Remus was a lot better a person for it in her opinion.)

Pettigrew wore no jacket but the short boy instead wore a yellow waistcoat white shirt yellow tie and suits trousers as customary for a birthday.

Even James (the boy famous for not being able to resist loosening his tie regularly because he thought it looked cool) even he was able to wear a suit.

It was charcoal black with a black shirt and silvery tie they were all handsome as ever thought Lily would who never admit that aloud (well maybe for Remus,) at that moment James looked over and smiled.

The party was in full swing and everyone who James invited seemed to be spread around his house doing whatever they wanted.

For instance James knew for a fact that there were a great deal of people either in one of the many bedrooms, dancing, drinking or just generally as Remus put it 'dicking about' (he really had become less shy.)

As the party spread out around the house so had the marauders Remus had been located on the dance floor as usual being where he should unless he was bored which he was not yet as there were always interesting foreign girls to meet.

James spent most of his time in a crowd of people who generally adored him or 'the idiots' as Padfoot referred to them he generally discussed quidditch, daily affairs, what it was like to be rich and for two very strange girls his daily hair regime, that got a few raised eyebrows from around the circle.

Peter spent all his time talking to a cute girl from Beauxbatons, which raised even more eyebrows.

Whereas Sirius was as ever one of the boys regularly visiting the bedrooms and was keeping a running tally which he announced loudly every time he passed James forcing him to fist bump, when he had insisted Remus do it he had refused insisting he didn't know where said hand had been.

For the moment at least all the marauders were together chatting amiably, Peter was telling all of them about how Emily (or the girl from Beauxbatons) was starting in Hogwarts this year.

Occasionally someone would come up to them and say how fun the party was or a girl would pick up the pheromones Sirius was exuding from every pore and would try to hit on him, but he would refuse this was a time for friends, so they just kept chatting about pranks or girls or anything and for all the world the marauders did just look like your average group of friends at a party.

That is until James caught sight of one of the most stunning girls he had ever seen.

Standing to the right of the main dance floor was Lily Evans, and James had never seen her look so dam good she was wearing a perfect satin looking dress, that reached down to slightly below her knees fraying out into a skirt like thing in the last 7-10 inches of material, it was green and matched her eyes perfectly which even from her James could see sparkle more than the disco ball above the dance floor (**It was the 80s-70s so it wasn't cliché or lame back then) **he felt his shoulder being tapped he looked around and saw Padfoot grinning.

"Have you seen Dorcas yet Jesus Christ what I wouldn't do to just…"

"I think we're all fine not knowing your fantasies" said Remus rolling his eyes breaking off Sirius's train of thought before it could get too graphic.

"Ok ok but Marlene's looking pretty great too" said Sirius innocently.

"Why would I care" said Remus raising and eyebrow.

"I dunno I just thought you'd want to take a look at the girl you loooooovvvveeee" said Sirius childish but 100% accurate, Remus Lupin had a crush on Marlene Harper that was just common knowledge what wasn't common knowledge however was how much.

Remus tried he really did, but he couldn't help but glance at the girl and when he glanced he couldn't help it his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a simple purple dress that reached down to mid-calf and clung to her in ways that made Remus want to faint it also had a small slit in the side so you could see the girls shaven leg from the mid-thigh down, her insanely curly red/brown hair was down and flowing down her shoulders Remus shook his head slightly and looked around to see all his friends looking at him smug smiles obvious.

"I don't like her" said Remus lamely he didn't even convince himself Sirius's lip began to wobble and he began to cry very theatrically very loudly and very obviously fake beating his fist's on the floor, Peter saw a girl who was walking towards them with a certain look in her eyes that screamed I want an hour with Sirius walk in the opposite direction when she saw him wailing.

"I-I just c-can't believe" he shrieked hysterically in between huge over dramatic sobs "t-two of friends now TWO have b-become wishy washy lame romantics" he said sobbing he then ignored their protests and his face became one of disgust "Oh god your turning into Prongs" he said pointing accusingly.

"What?" said Remus and James said in unison.

"I'm gonna have to listen to TWO asses asking me what I think Marlene or Lily are doing right now? Or going to sit by that damn beach tree just so that you can spend time staring at them" said Sirius in a woeful voice

"I don't do that" said James indignantly all four boy snorted

"Shut up moony you love Marlene" said James a small smile on his face

"Thank you" said Sirius said wide eyed what then ensued was an extreme amount of bickering that is until the 3 girl who started the whole thing were only 1 metre away eyebrows raised

"Hello" said Marlene smiling the boys kept up their bickering not even noticing the girls "their ignoring us why are they ignoring us?"

"As I have said many times their all idiots" said Lily rolling their eyes

"Wait I think I can fix this" said Dorcas she proceeded to the walk up to Sirius and slap him very hard in the face he spluttered for a couple of seconds and saw Dorcas his eyes widened and got the attention of the other boys by shoving them all "you bout finished" said Dorcas eyebrow raised.

"NO" said Sirius angrily then after an awkward pause "ok yes."

"Good said Dorcas hands on hips looking very mother hennish now we wanted to come over to say something" she paused then turned to Marlene "Marlene would you like to say it" Marlene cursed under her breath.

"Ummmmmm, urrrrr actually Lily really wanted to say it to you guys" said Marlene ducking the responsibility expertly and sticking the proverbial landing.

Lily was left standing there with no idea how this had happened she remembered voting with Marlene to make sure Dorcas would have to say the dreaded words she had put work into that.

Wow she sure was getting a lot more irresponsible lately she would have to fix that unfortunately she was brought back to earth from her thoughts with four Marauders looking at her 'wow they were tall compared to her' (well except for Peter) Lily stood there for a full 10 seconds she squeezed out the words.

"Thank you for inviting us to your party we are very happy to be here" which would have been a nice sentiment if she hadn't said it through gritted teeth and with a tone that promised pain if any fun was made of the fiery red head.

"Ummmmmm thanks?" said James unaccustomed to anything other than the customary insults this was different, this was almost civil "I-we are really glad you guys are here" he said lily squirmed this was weird she longed to throw and insult or say something harsh to the boy but he hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"Ok, ok this is awkward enough lets break this up before you get even worse and you start to talk about the weather or something" said Sirius getting in-between the two blushing teenagers.

Everyone in the general vicinity rolled their eyes or face palmed being tired out by Sirius's theatrics was a universal experience one that everyone shared whether Best friends or sort of enemy's that were kinda sorta friends?

It was at that moment Lupin stepped forward a good move as he was friends with Lily and Dorcas didn't dislike him nearly as much and Marlene really REALLY liked his tie 'mmmmm Purple' she thought as if it were some form of delicious food.

"Hi It's great to have you here and its great you came as we weren't really sure you actually would due to our uuuurrrrr history" there was an awkward pause as a couple of them remembered said history "anyway have a great time" he said with a small smile the three girls smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Ummmm Lily could I have a word?" Lily turned around expecting the kind face of Remus Lupin but she instead got the irritating face of James potter.

That's the end of the First Chapter ma Peeps what do you think? Brilliant? Wow thanks anyway next chapter your gonna learn more about the girls and we're gonna see the party really get interesting for all of the main character's

Anyway if you liked it or even hated it please leave a review in fact just leave a review as that's the whole reason I do all this is for your feedback I really care what you think and it would help me out if you did thanks byee.


End file.
